The present invention generally relates to shortening compositions that contain whole butter or the like and that are flowable or pourable at room temperatures or below. More particularly, the pourable shortening compositions according to this invention contain enough butter or the like so as to provide an exceptionally close match for the taste of butter, and the compositions are formulated so as to provide a system that is pourable without having to be heated to above room temperature, or even at refrigeration temperatures. Optionally, the compositions are also shelf-stable at room temperatures and do not require refrigeration. The pourable compositions, which contain a relatively low but significant level of butter, exhibit a eutectic solids profile at relatively low temperatures.
Shortening products that are easy to handle and convenient to store have been developed over the years in an effort to provide substitutes for butter or margarine that are more convenient to use and store and that are less expensive and have lower cholesterol levels than whole, real butter At times, such products are formulated so as to be pourable. Products of this type can also respond to the objective of being stable both from a microbiological standpoint and from the standpoint of being stable against phase separation, even when such formulations include water. Typically, these types of products are non-dairy compositions, which greatly simplifies problems associated with attempting to prepare shortening products that can be poured at room temperature or under refrigerated conditions. Products containing butter typically are not pourable due to the level and type of solids which occur in butterfat.
These types of non-dairy products, whether they are pourable or not, do not provide an entirely satisfactory butter flavor and taste. No real butter is included and, therefore, artificial and/or natural butter flavorings are used in order to attempt to approximate the taste and flavor of real whole butter. Blended products have been developed that incorporate real whole butter with margarine formulations in order to arrive at a product that more closely resembles real whole butter. These blended products typically are in solid form, such as stick or whipped products, and they are not pourable at room temperature or below, and these products are often ones that require refrigeration in order to achieve acceptable microbiological stability. Other blended products of this general type are non-pourable plastic compositions that are distributed in tins, tubs or other wide-mouthed containers.
Accordingly, there is a need for shortening
products that include real dairy components in a manner such that the flavor of these products more closely approximates that of real whole butter and that do not rely exclusively upon natural and/or artificial butter flavorings in order to attempt to achieve this result. It is furthermore especially desirable that such products be of the type that exhibit acceptable pourability even when stored under refrigerated conditions. For convenience of use purposes, particularly in connection with cooking objectives, it is especially desirable to have such products exhibit a pourable consistency under at least room temperature conditions, as opposed to product consistencies that are of a plastic or spreadable nature.
By the present invention, not only are shortening compositions provided which contain real whole butter or the like, but also they exhibit pourability at room temperature or under refrigerated conditions. It is also possible, if desired, to formulate such shortening compositions which are shelf-stable and exhibit microbial stability under refrigerated or non-refrigerated conditions. An edible liquid base shortening component comprises a majority of the shortening compositions according to this invention, which further include up to as much as about 20 weight percent or more of real whole butter and/or butter substitutes containing significant quantities of dairy ingredients. The compositions exhibit a eutectic solid profile wherein the solids content of the composition is lower--at a given temperature, including unusually low temperatures--than the sum of the respective solids contents of the components of the composition.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide an improved pourable shortening composition that contains real whole butter.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved shortening composition that is formulated with real butter or the like and that provides a close match for the taste of 100% whole, real butter.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved shelf-stable shortening composition that includes a dairy component while being pourable even when stored under room temperature or refrigerated conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved shelf-stable shortening composition that is pourable at room temperature conditions and that can be formulated to be also shelf-stable under such conditions.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved shelf-stable shortening composition that more closely approximates the flavor and taste of butter than do other shortening compositions that do not include any appreciable amounts of real whole butter or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved butter-containing shortening composition that includes a eutectic combination of real whole butter or the like and liquid shortening components.
These and other objects, features and advantages of this invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.